


Eyes of Amber

by Trans_N_Pans



Series: Amber eyes Vampire au [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is really struggling, Alex is taking none of his shit, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Relationships, Hurricane, James hamilton isnt a dick, Lots of awkward flirting, Lots of nightmares, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teenage Hormones, The poly stuff comes outta nowhere, Thomas and Alex are still annoyed by eachother, Vampires, Which there isn't any shit, but Alex needs an excuse to be mad, but its gonna be good, but its not as much of a rivalry, he's really trying, lots of eventual tags cause I cant tag stories on my phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_N_Pans/pseuds/Trans_N_Pans
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is pulled from his happy home with his mother when a hurricane hits his house in Puerto Rico. He survives, but many others are not so fortunate to make it with their lives. His mother is one of those less fortunate. Alex, with no relatives in Puerto Rico, is sent to live with his father, who he hasn’t seen since he was 10. Yorktown is a small town in the middle of nowhere in and Alex can tell he’s going to be miserable.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler(flirting), Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, George Washington/Martha Washington, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Amber eyes Vampire au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659754
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay-
> 
> So this isn't really gonna be twilight, I just wanted to take a small handful of things from the first book and then spin a vampire au
> 
> Also I wanted an excuse to draw/write pretty people with yellow eyes ;;w;;

Alexander’s eyes were dull as he stood in the ruin of his home. The water was almost at his knees. He was trying to be led away from the half collapsed house, but his eyes were focused on the figures trying to do CPR on his mother. It was no use, he knew.

She was dead.

The events that passed were as chaotic as the hurricane he had just sat two nights listening to. He was taken to somewhere, by someone he didn’t know. He had been told what he already knew. Rachel Buck was deceased and Alex’s next of kin was being looked for. The 16 year old boy told these people so many times, but they wouldn’t listen. He had on cousin on the island, but Martin had killed himself last year. The only person left he knew of was his deadbeat dad that walked out on him and his mother when he was a kid. There was no point in looking for him. That asshole was probably in jail or dead. Dead was preferable to Alex. At least that meant he wouldn’t ever have a chance of seeing him.

That wasn’t what happened, though. Alexander had yelled and screamed until his throat was raw about how he didn’t want to see that man. The workers either didn’t care or weren’t allowed to pay him any mind. It didn’t stop the plane ride that he was waiting for.

Alexander stood in the sunlight one last time, reveling in how it warmed his skin. He would miss this. Where he was being sent was so far north, he doubted that he’d ever see the sun again. Sure, that was an overreaction for sure..but, could he really be blamed? Alex was being sent somewhere he didn’t want to go. He didn’t even know his father...now he’d be stuck with him until he turned 18. He had only just turned 16 in January, but it was now August...two years seemed like a thousand.

The time came quicker than he wanted. Alex had to leave the warmth of the sun behind for the plane that was taking him away from home. He could practically feel the cold creeping in.

* * *

Alexander was wide awake for the entire plane ride. Even though his emotional turmoil left him exhausted, he didn’t want to get lost in another nightmare.

Ever since the hurricane, Alex was plagued by nightmares. If it wasn’t of drowning, he was imagining his mother pleading with him to save her. Of course he never told the social worker this. They had other kids who's parents were lost by the storm to deal with. He wasn’t special.

The plane touched down quicker than he had expected. The worker from the island didn’t accompany. He was told there would be one from the state waiting for him to take him ‘home’. Alexander had a sour taste in his mouth as he got off the plane. He didn’t have any luggage, seeing as his was long gone. His eyes still held the dull sheen to them as he looked for anyone in the airport. After a minute, he spotted his name on a sign. Maybe he could just ignore it...If he left and no one knew about it, he could go anywhere. Sure, he had no money to his name, but it was an option.

Unfortunately during his contemplating, the woman holding the sign spotted him and waved at him. Cursing himself, Alexander trudged over. He didn’t say anything as she greeted him, just humming to show he heard her. Though smiling a little less, she didn’t seem too putout.

“We should get going. You’re probably tired from the flight.” The woman said, prompting Alex to just shrug at her. He didn’t owe her any form of conversation. The walk to the car and following ride was filled with one sided chatting. Why couldn’t this lady get that he didn’t want to talk to her?? Every time she asked him a question, he did his best to seem uninterested. He hadn’t spoken a single word to her, but yet she persisted until they pulled into the driveway.

The house wasn’t very memorable, just a plain white two story. The siding needed cleaned, but he doubted it had been cleaned for quite some time. This was where he would be staying for the next two years of his life. It seemed too dream like. Unreal. As if he could wake up at any moment and be back home with his mom cooking in the kitchen. Alex could practically hear her soft voice carrying a song through their little house…

Willing away tears, he got out of the car with the woman. His heart was beating roughly in his chest. Anxiety was pushing into fight or flight. It took everything in Alex to deny both feelings...but, he could fantasize running away from here and this whole situation. Reality washed back in like a tide as he was standing at the front door. The woman knocked on the door and each one sounded like a death toll. Keeping his eyes on the ground, Alexander waited patiently for the man inside to open the door. The sound of the lock turning made him jump.

“Mr Hamilton, good afternoon” The woman said and it made Alex feel sick. The door was open now and he could just see the man’s shoes as he kept his head down.

“Afternoon, miss. Please, call me James. Why don’t you two come in. I’ve been tidying all day, so Alexander would have a room to sleep in.” The man said politely. Alex took note of his name. James...He didn’t want to call him dad, so now he had something else to refer to him as. Good.

“Wonderful!” the woman said as James opened the door wider for them. Alexander glanced up for a moment, only to catch the man’s eyes. They seemed warm and it made him sick. He looked back down as he walked inside. He listened to the adults talk without much interest. He spared a glance around his surroundings and took note of family pictures, a little boy.

So, he had another kid. Figures. He left them and found someone else. Alex felt his displeasure growing. Whatever they had been talking about, Alex had lost track of it. They were heading upstairs now, so Alexander followed after them. He followed a few steps behind the social worker as they stopped at a room. He decided to try and figure out what they were talking about.

“I wasn’t sure what to do for the room, so I repainted it and got some new sheets. Didn’t think he’d appreciate being in an old kid’s bedroom that turned to a storage room.” James said, seeming a little embarrassed as he opened the door. It was probably just an act. This guy didn’t give two shits about what Alex would like…

“I’m sure it’s fine. How about it, Alexander? This is your room” The woman tried to prompt something outta him, but Alex just shrugged. He glanced at the bedroom. It was a plain gray color with brown carpet. The bed was a decent size, at least. There wasn’t much in the room from what Alex could see.

“Why don’t you get settled while we finish talking?” James offered. Alex wanted to snap at him, but huffed and just went into the room. There was a dresser and a desk on one wall. By the door was a closet, its door closed. He shut the door behind him, separating himself from the two outside the room. That made it easier for Alex to relax as he moved to the closet. Pulling the door open, the teen was surprised to find several shirts and pants. He hesitantly checked the sizes and found that they were his size. They probably just told the guy to get him some stuff. Whatever. It didn’t matter. He sat on the bed, kicking his shoes off.

This was stupid. He felt like an unwanted guest in a strangers house...why couldn’t they have just sent him to a foster home? It would be just the same as this. He laid down and rolled so his back was to the door.

“Home sweet fucking home..” Alexander muttered to himself as he let his eyes close. Maybe if he pretended to sleep, they’d all leave him alone. His mind wandered until reality shifted into darkness.

* * *

When Alexander’s eyes snapped open, he sat up and looked around. The distant sounds of rain and screaming faded back into his mind as he ran a had over his face.

“Fuck..” Alex sighed as he glanced to the window that was showing the yellowing light of evening. Had he slept all day? That was unfortunate..he would have to force himself to sleep tonight even if he wasn’t tired. Wonderful.

He was considering just staying in the room until he had to leave, but on that cue, his stomach growled. There was a groan that stirred in his chest, but he remained quiet at he got up. He could smell food faintly downstairs, making his stomach twist in hunger. When was the last time he ate? He knew that he was offered food before he went for the airport. Alex had nibbled on it, but ultimately turned the meal down. Was it stupid? Sure, but Alex didn’t care.

Slowly opening the door to the rest of the house, he walked quietly. The tv was playing some show downstairs. He couldn’t make out what was on, but the muffled sounds had told him it was a television and not more people. Good, Alexander really didn’t want to be around anyone else other than the one he had to. Making it to the bottom of the stairs, he looked to the living room. James was on the couch. The tv was on like Alex suspected. There was some take out containers on the coffee table. So, that was source of the smell.

“Oh, you’re awake” James noticed him quickly and Alex forced himself to speak for the first time all day.

“I’m uh..I’m hungry” he murmured. Alex didn’t like the welcoming smile on the man’s face. It was too genuine looking.

“I bet. I’m not much of a cook, but I got some food from a local diner. I got a little bit of everything, since I wasn’t really sure what you might like” James said. Alex didn’t want to approach. However his stomach won over his stubbornness.

“Cool” He said quietly as he walked over. Each box was marked with what it held. Nothing really seemed appetizing, but he grabbed one with meatloaf in it. It felt heavier than he expected, figuring it had other stuff in it. He took a seat on a love seat and opened it to start eating. There was a little plastic fork in the box.

The sound of the television was the only thing that filled the room. Alex only ate about half of the food, closing the takeout box. Silence continued to sit between them before Alexander made himself speak.

“Where’s your other family?” he asked, not looking at the man. He heard James sigh, but he kept his eyes on the television.

“My ex wife lives with my son, your half brother, in another state. He comes to visit sometimes in the summer” James said simply, trying not to give Alex any room to argue.

“Oh? Cool. You actually married that one, then. My mom not good enough for that?” Alex said snarkily. The air was tense now, but James was trying to calm the teen.

“Alex, it isn’t like that. Really, it wasn’t. Your mom and I-” James hesitated and paused to think his words over “We weren’t right for each other and were too young when we had you. I’m not saying that justifies what I did” he said and Alexander scoffed.

“No shit” he muttered. James seemed to let that one slide.

“I tried to get back in contact with her at one point, but her number had changed by then. I never forgot that I had another son. I never forgot about you” James tried to say, but it just went in one ear and out the other.

“Sure” Alex said without any emotion in his voice. Once again, silence filled the room, the tv feeling almost thunderously loud in the wake of their talking. Alex was about to get up to go back to his room when James spoke again.

“You still like to write.. draw? I uh..got you some notebooks upstairs in that desk. Some are for school, but there are extra just for whatever” James offered, as if that would calm the angry teen.

“Cool” he said simply as he stood up. Alex didn’t want James to see that he actually cared about having something to do. “I’m gonna go lay back down”

Without waiting to let the man get another word in, he sat the half eaten meal aside and went to the stairs. He climbed them two at a time and quickly retreated into the bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, Alex took a deep and calming breath. Now that he was alone, he felt more safe and secure. The sun had set by now and he wasn’t tired at all. Looking to the desk by the window, he silently admitted defeat and walked over to rifle through it. He found a pack of pens in one drawer and a stack of thin notebooks in another. He didn’t have a phone since his got ruined in the storm, so he would have to just take a guess on the time. Seeing as it was getting dark, he’d have awhile before he should have to lay down.

He had a lot of feelings to write down.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week passed as slow as a slug with a limp, an idiom Alex had used one day in his writing. Alexander was glad that school was starting back from summer. He felt cramped in this house. Sure, James had offered to let him go with him to the store or around town, but he was a stubborn teen and refused. Today was another day that James was attempting to talk to Alex. They were having more actual sentences from Alex. It was a step up from one word answers, at least.

“Did you ever get your driver's license?” James asked over breakfast. Alex had actually started coming downstairs to eat a full meal. Well, a full meal had different meanings depending on his mood. Swallowing a bite of toast, Alexander looked up suspiciously.

“Yeah..? Never had a car to drive, but I got one. Mom said I should have it in case of an emergency..like if she couldn’t..” He shrugged, trying to stuff his mouth with food to prevent talking. James nodded some and took a sip of coffee.

“I was just thinking. The school bus always runs kinda slow through here. You might want to drive to school, ya know?” he hummed. Again, Alex looked at him with suspicion. He swallowed loudly and chased the food with a gulp of coffee.

“You only have one car and you work during the day...” Alex said, watching the older man closely. James chuckled and nodded.

“Well..I was thinking you could drive mine and we’ll start saving back to get you something. Every kid should get a car to drive to school if they can. I got a buddy I can carpool with” James said simply. Alex was scanning his face for any trace of a lie. He didn’t trust this man at all. He had only been nice to him, but it didn’t feel right. James had no reason to be nice to him. Yeah sure, the guy was his dad or whatever. Alex didn’t see it like that. He should be just as much of a stranger to him and James was to Alex.

“Okay..uh..thanks..?” Alexander wasn’t getting his hopes up... that way if anything happened, he wouldn’t be disappointed. James seemed pleased, finishing his coffee. He stood up and got his jacket off the back of his chair.

“Sounds good...and thanks for breakfast. It was good” James thanked him, making Alexander slouch in his chair, poking at his eggs.

“..I just didn’t want anything else from the diner or something precooked from the freezer” he muttered. James chuckled nonetheless as he went off towards the front door. The teen heard him say some form of goodbye as he left for work. Alex ignored him as he stared at his food. It suddenly didn’t look appetizing anymore…

***

With the first day of school came the process of getting ready. Alexander had heard James leave for work. As he got dressed, he wondered if the car would be parked outside still or not. He hadn’t heard it start up, but he could have just missed it. Alexander groaned as he couldn’t find his hair tie. He hated wearing his hair down. It always got in his face…

“Screw it, maybe I can bum one off someone...ha, fat chance of that happening” he sighed, double checking that his clothes were free of price tags and stickers. He looked to his alarm clock, that James had bought a few days ago, and noted he should eat something quickly before he left.

Grabbing his newly provided school bag, Alexander went downstairs and went to the kitchen. He was going to make a sandwich when he spotted a note with a five dollar bill sitting on the table. Alex paused by it and picked them both up.

_ 'Didn’t know if you’d have enough time to eat breakfast before school. Here’s some money if you want to grab something on the way _

_ \- Dad' _

Alexander rolled his eyes at how it was signed. Nonetheless, he pocketed the bill and moved on to make his sandwich. He could eat it on his way out. Once it was done and everything was put up, Alex went out to the front door. He was surprised to see the keys still hanging on the hook where James left them. Taking them, he went outside and saw the car sitting right where it was parked last.

If he wasted too much time gawking, he’d be late. Shaking off his surprise, Alex walked to the car and got in. It started up just a little too loudly. The muffler was going out, but it wasn’t so loud that it would be a problem to the local police. Pulling out of the driveway, Alex drove the route that James had taken yesterday to the school. He had driven them to it so Alex would know where and how to get to it. Yorktown was a small enough town that he didn’t have any trouble getting to it.

The sky was the same shade of gray that he felt. During the last week and some days, he had only seen the sun once as it peeked through the clouds. It was actually starting to rain as he pulled into the school parking lot. Other teens were rushing from their cars, laughing and talking to each other as they ran toward the school.

This was a small town. A small school. He was junior this year, but everyone here had likely been friends since elementary school. Cliques were already set in stone. He’d be the new kid that sat alone in class and lunch because he didn’t fit anywhere in these groups. Once he was parked, he glanced out the window. Ugh.

He hated rain…

***

Alexander’s hair was soaked as he stepped into the school. There were a few people staring at him, but he ignored them as he found his way to the main office. He was trying to dry his hair with his jacket sleeve as he walked in. No one else was there, so he was forced to stand at the counter until a secretary stepped out into the office.

“Ah, hi. I’m new and I need my school schedule and..stuff?” Alex said awkwardly. “I’m Alexander Hamilton?” he offered as the woman looked at him expectantly. She probably knew exactly who he was. The whole town probably knew about the poor little boy who lost his mom and got dropped with his father that abandoned them.

“Oh, yes. You’re James boy, right?” she said, obviously knowing him. She already had his papers sitting next to her. Alexander forced his smile to stay polite. No need to get detention on the first day.

“Yeah. That’s me. Thanks” he thanked her as she handed him his papers and a combination lock.

“The locker number and combination is on that little paper taped to it. You’ll be using that locker until you graduate” She said with a smile. Alexander returned it despite how he just wanted to leave. He thanked her again and left quickly. He looked to the lock and then the nearest locker.

“232...and that’s locker 56...alright. Great...” Alexander groaned, trying to find his way around the halls. He ended up on the second floor before he came across his locker. Sighing in relief, he went to open it. He had just jostled the door a little and it pulled open without pushing up on the handle. Alex hoped it was just something he accidentally did. Opening the combination lock, Alex put it through the little slot on the handle. Closing the locker and clicking the lock shut, he tried to open the door. Unfortunately, it opened right up.

“Ughh..God-” He groaned, shutting it back roughly. Great. He got a broken locker. So much for that.

The bell rang at that moment and he sighed softly to himself. Looking at his schedule, he took note of what classes he had that morning. Once he had it and the room number, he referenced the map he was given.

“Okay...French...” Alex muttered to himself as he walked off into the traffic of students.

***

The day was going just about as badly as expected. He had gotten lost twice and had to introduce himself to the class as well. On the bright side, he had talked a bit to this nice girl in his French class. By the time he got to his biology class, he was ready to skip the rest of the day. He had gotten there on time at least. Stepping in as the warning bell rang, Alex sighed thankfully and looked for a free seat. It seemed he was the last one and there was only one seat left. He stopped as he looked at the boy sitting at the table.

His heart started pounding in a way he didn’t understand. It was similar to what someone would feel if they were stood in front of a rabid dog or a starving wolf. He felt scared.

It made no sense and he knew he was staring, the boy having taken notice. Swallowing dryly, Alex forced his feet forward and he took a seat by the teen. He was handsome, incredibly so, if Alex had to note anything about him. Curly brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. His face was filled with freckles..but his eyes were what caught Alex’s attention.

They were pitch black. No iris color, just black. Maybe it was just the lighting? Brown eyes could sometimes look like that, right...? Alexander glanced away as the teen glanced his direction, looking frustrated and perplexed. He felt bad as the boy scooted his chair away. Alex was going to apologize, but a soft voice with a slight southern accent filled his ears.

“I’m sorry. I’m not feeling well today...I’d hate to get you sick” the strange teen said with a smile Alex could describe as charming, yet apologetic. Alexander had no words as he just stared at him.

“Uh...” he said and just nodded quickly. Alex forced his attention to the front as the teacher started class, but he still noticed how the teen was gripping the underside of the table tightly.

Alexander learned during row call that the boy next to him was John Laurens. No one else seemed to be looking at him or noticing his behavior, so he just let it go. The feeling of danger was there for the entire class until the bell rang. It cut through the air like a gunshot, but maybe that was just because he was so tense. Others were getting their things together, but John was up immediately, leaving the room. It was as if he was waiting for the bell the entire time.

Alexander felt as his fear melted away and his heart slowed to a normal rate. He was more confused by his reaction than earlier..maybe  _ he _ was the one getting sick. Shaking it off, Alex packed up his new book and notebook. Standing up he quietly left the classroom with everyone else.

No matter how he tried to ignore it, he was still caught up on this John boy. Alex figured he’d be stuck on this thought process, but a chipper voice startled him. Looking over, he noticed a girl walking alongside him. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing a yellow dress with a gray sweater jacket over it. She was cute, he supposed.

“Uh...hey” he said lamely, prompting her to grin.

“Hey! You’re that new kid, Alexander, right?” she asked as they walked, He couldn’t help but smile a bit at her energetic personality. It reminded Alex of a child hopped up on coffee.

“Alex is fine” he hummed, pushing some hair from his face. “I am new, yeah. I just moved here a week or so ago” He said. The girl grinned and was practically bouncing with each step.

“Cool! I’m Peggy. Peggy Schuyler. I’m going to gym with my sisters, what do you have next?” she asked, chattering a hundred miles a minute. It actually made Alex laugh softly, shaking his head a bit.

“I’m actually going to gym too. Who are your sisters?” he asked as they walked.

***

Alexander had learned the names of the two other sisters in gym class. Eliza was the middle child, a sweet and soft spoken girl who was in his French class and a Junior. Angelica was the eldest sister, loud and proud and the president of the yearbook club and Senior class. Peggy was the youngest and a Freshman this year. Gym class wasn’t split by grade, which confused Alex a bit. Technically Angelica didn’t have to have a gym class as a senior, but she had skipped it to take another class the year before, so she was forced to take it this year so she could graduate.

“Come sit with us, Alex!” Peggy whined as the bell for lunch rang. She was tugging on his arm. He laughed softly, but didn’t argue as Eliza was pushing him playfully as well.

“Fine, fine” He laughed as the girls dragged him off from the gymnasium. They all had lunch now and the girls were determined to have the new kid to themselves. That was Alexander’s theory at least. He wasn’t gonna complain, though. He liked this more than being a loner. While he wasn’t a social butterfly, Alex did appreciate company.

He walked with the three of them, talking about whatever topic one of them broached. A lot was about him, but he was carefully avoiding revealing anything he didn’t want them to know. He told them he was from Puerto Rico, that he was living with his father, and that he didn’t really like the town.

“I just like sunlight, ya know?” Alexander mused as they walked into the cafeteria. Peggy nodded in agreement to this.

“Yeah, we get a few sunny days around here..but it's really nice whenever it is sunny” Eliza said with a hum. They all went through the food line first then went to sit down. There was a boy and girl sitting with a book at the table Angelica was leading them to. Alex felt a little awkward, but sat down with them.

“Hey Theo, Aaron” Peggy chirped. The girl looked up and smiled at them. The boy did as well, but seemed more interested in Alex than anything else.

“Hey guys” Theo greeted. Angelica was the first to mention Alex, thankfully, so he wouldn’t have to.

“This is Alex, he’s new” She said simply as she got a bite of school pizza. Alex smiled hesitantly. The two greeted him and the conversation started smoothly between the five friends. Alex mostly listened, but replied whenever they would ask him something. His attention was already waning when he noticed something.

Turning his head, Alex’s eyes widened slightly. From the doors, five boys walked in. They were all talking to each other and he was shocked at just how...beautiful they all were. Among them was the boy from earlier...John. They also went through the food line, but hardly got anything to eat.

“Close your mouth before you catch flies” Eliza mused, leaning in to speak to Alex. The magic was broken and he looked away.

“Who are they..?” he asked, glancing back and forth. The conversation shifted to his question. Theo giggled, her cheeks a little red.

“They’re Mr and Mrs Washington’s kids. They moved here two years ago...but they don’t really talk to anyone. Real reclusive, but nice if you try and talk to them. I think they just like to keep to themselves.” She said and Alex nodded some, looking back towards them. John was looking his way. Their eyes met and John gave a pained smile before looking away.

“So, they’re all related..?” he asked as he looked back to the others. Angelica hummed, taking a bite of an apple.

“Yes and no. They’re all adopted by the Washingtons. The one with freckles is John Laurens. The big guy is Hercules Mulligan. Thomas and Lafayette are twins and the only ones that took the Washington last name. Then the shorter guy is James Madison. Him and Thomas are a thing and so is Lafayette and Hercules. John doesn’t really seem interested in anyone” Angelica said as Alex just listened in amazement.

“Angie has all the gossip around school” Peggy laughed.

“I can see that..” He murmured, looking back to the boys. They were all talking now, but being across the cafeteria, he had no clue about what. John seemed a little annoyed, getting up to dump the food he didn’t even eat before walking out.

“Don’t get any idea’s. Like Theo said, they don’t make friends with anyone else..” Aaron said. Despite all of that, Alex was painfully curious about these kids..something was just odd about it all.

“Yeah..” he trailed off, trying to eat a little of the food on his tray.

***

By the time that school had ended, Alex was still thinking about the brothers. He stepped out to the parking lot and spotted them walking to the nicest cars he had ever seen. Alex didn’t know shit about cars, but he could tell when one was brand new. Whoever they were, the parents were probably rich. The only person he didn’t see was John. There was an empty parking spot by the nice cars. He must have left early.

As Alex walked to the car, he noticed some of them were looking in his direction. It was probably just his imagination..but…

“Nah..probably nothing..” Alexander muttered to himself, getting in his car and waiting for the brothers to leave before he did so as well.


End file.
